


Supernatural: Dream State

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what really happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Dream State

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I got this idea. xoxo

“Sam!” Dean held up his hand, black eyes staring at his brother before they went back to green. “Just... hold on a minute.”  
“No, Dean,” Sam said, holding the demon knife in his hand as he twisted it. “I can’t let you live like this.”  
“Sam, it’s me. It’s still Dean, and I am not going to let you kill me!”  
“You’re a demon, Dean! You can’t just live like that!”  
“I’ll deal with it!”  
“I have to do this!” And with that, Sam rushed forward and held the knife to Dean’s throat, ready to cut into his neck.  
“Do it, then,” Dean said, eyes turning black once more, which only reminded Sam of what he had to do. “Kill me if you think you need to.”  
“Dean,” Sam said, ready to slice, “I’m sorry.” And he took the final step. He went to stab.  
“Sam!” a voice, coming from practically nowhere, rang out. “Sam, wake up!”  
“What the hell-” Sam started to say before he somehow vanished. The demon knife dropped to the ground as Dean stared at it in disbelief.  
“Sam?” he asked aloud.  
“Dean, wake up!” the voice yelled out again, and soon, he was opening his eyes, welcoming some sort of pain from his wrists and a feeling of blood dripping from his cheek.  
“D-dad?” he asked automatically.  
“Dean, come on, we have to go,” Sam’s child-like voice came through. The bindings on his wrists were cut, and he fell to the ground. He quickly stood up, as if the pain were nothing.  
“What happened to you?” his father’s voice asked frantically.  
“Uh... djinn,” he said, rubbing his wrists.  
“A what?” His father shook his head. “Nevermind, we need to get you out of here and back home.”  
“Dean, come on!” Sam urged, pulling on his arm. Dean nodded, confused, and followed his smaller, younger brother towards a door, then up some stairs before he was met with the cool, fresh air of the night.  
“Okay, both of you in the car, now,” their father instructed, pointing to the VW van parked by the curb. Dean stared at it as Sam jumped in the back before he followed.  
“Dean?” Sam asked, nudging his brother. “Dean, you okay?”  
“Yeah, Sammy, I’m fine,” he assured, relaxing just a bit.  
“Okay, boys, let’s go,” their father said as he started up the engine and drove down the road. “You two alright?”  
“Yeah, dad, we’re fine,” Sam replied. “I just think Dean is a little shaken up.”  
“Dean, you good?”  
“Yeah,” Dean said, cracking his neck. It was a surprisingly long ride back to wherever their home was, though the whole time, Dean couldn’t figure out if he really had a home.  
They arrived at a house in Lawrence, Kansas. Quiet, peaceful.  
“Okay, you two go upstairs,” their father said, edging them towards the stairs, “I’ll go get your mother.”  
“Wait, mom?” Dean asked incredulously.  
“Yes, your mother.”  
“But...” He didn’t finish. He just went up the stairs, but not towards the bathroom.  
“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked, looking to his older brother.  
“My room,” he answered simply before adding quietly, “Man, I never get to say that.”  
“Why? Dean, you’re covered in blood!”  
“So?”  
“So you can’t just be covered in blood!”  
“Just...” Dean was about to yell, but he realized, Sam wasn’t even an adult yet. He doubted they ever fought seriously. “Just... I’m going to my room, okay? You get yourself cleaned up, don’t worry about me.” With that, he left Sam to the bathroom as he followed the familiar route to his bedroom. Once he closed the door, all he could do was look around at what had happened. He flicked the light and looked in the mirror hung on the wall. His young, sixteen-year-old face stared back at him. He ran his hand across his jaw line and through his short hair, blood smearing slightly across his cheek.  
“I can’t believe this...” he muttered to himself. For a moment, he thought about calling Castiel, but at this point, he figured that Castiel hadn’t even met him yet. Which meant no angels, no demons, no monsters, nothing.  
No saving, no hunting, and no family business.  
“Dean?” a soft voice said, accompanied with a knock. The door opened slightly, and his mother’s face peeked in. “Honey, can I come in?” Dean sighed and went to sit on the bed. His mother walked in and sat next to him.  
“How long was I gone?” he asked.  
“Only a day,” she assured. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Dean looked down at his hands, fumbling with them.  
“It was like a dream,” he started. “You know, except it felt real. And, in the... dream, you were... you...” He sighed again. “You died. So did dad. And Sammy and I, we tried to get the thing that killed you and dad. And a lot of things happened.”  
“Well, honey, it’s okay,” his mother assured. “It was just a dream.”  
“Yeah...” His mother hugged his side.  
“Well, just... make sure you’re okay. Remember...” She turned his head to look at her face. “Angels are watching over you.”  
And as she left his room, he thought that he’d never hear those words again.


End file.
